James and Logan: Drake and Josh Remake XD
by Big Time Stories
Summary: What happens if a rock star ( well, beginner) and a nerd move in together? Chaos of course!
1. New move, New House

A handsome boy of about fourteen years old walked in a beautiful house, obviously angry about the move. Said boy is called James Issac Diamond, with hazel eyes, tan complexion, about six foot four(6 ft. 4), light/ dark brunette hair, and just the meaning of "handsome". A woman and a young girl about eight walked in, owning the names Brooke and Kaitlin Diamond(Katie for short and Katie is related to James in here).

"What's the matter, boob?" asked Katie, smirking. James sent her a glare and Brooke gave her a sharp "Katie!" and she just responded with a shrug. After hearing the door close, a man and his son walked down the stairs, the man about thirty-five, the same age as Brooke and the boy was also fourteen, with spiky hair, dark brown eyes, about five foot nine(5 ft. 9) pale complexion, and he also was handsome, and he is small for his age and his name is Logan Henry Mitchell(1).

Well, hi Brooke! This must be Kaitlin and James! How are the both of you doing?" said the man, who is named Henry( yes Logan's middle name comes from his dad).

''Peachy..." and "Good!" came the both responses(you can obviously tell who said peachy).

'' And this must be Logan," said Brooke and Henry nodded while Logan gave Brooke a shy smile.

"Well, I don't if I told you guys this, but Katie will get her own room and Logan and James will share one,'' said Henry, one "YES!" and two "NO!"s could be heard all over the town of San Diego.

**A/N: I hoped all ** **of guys liked it! PLEASE give me your honest opinion of how the beginning is! No hate comments or they will be deleted!  
(1): That is Logan's full name on the show. I didn't feel like giving him Hortense but that name will be used****_ later _****in the story. Til then. BLAMPSHMY!  
**


	2. Why?

"Dad, why do I have to share a room with Jake or whatever his name is?!" said Logan, not happy that he had to share a room with a stranger, but hey? Who wouldn't?

"First of all, it's James, and Mom, why does Katie get her own room?!"said James. Life is being a pain in a butt to him. First the divorce and now this?

"Well, Katie is only eight and Henry and I both thought it will be best for the both of you and Logan to spend time with each other and know each other a little bit more" said Brooke, awaiting for the volcano she called a son to blow up.

"Whatever," James said, surprising his mom and making Katie sad because she liked it when James got angry at the littlest stuff.

"Well, get ready for dinner.I have to go down to the weather station(1). The company is planning to give me a raise," Henry excitedly, going into the kitchen, Brooke following suit, which left the two boys and one girl.

"I hate you," grumbled James, speaking to Logan.

''I hate you, too.," mumbled Logan, responding to James.

"Well, I hate the both of you put together, boobs," said Katie , and then she walked up to the bathroom to get ready for dinner, Logan staring wide eyed at her.

''Where did she...?" but he was cut off by James, who said,"Don't ask."

**a/n: Well, it looked like James and Logan had a conversation without being rude to each other, but there is more to come in "James and Logan: A Drake and Josh remake XD"  
(1) Henry has the same job Walter had in Drake and Josh.  
P.S Sorry if the chapter is shorter. Fanfiction is being a giant turd to me-_-**


	3. Hortense?

**Here is chapter three! Sorry I haven't uploaded for awhile*dodges rock the size of Texas*. Well, anyway, here is the third chapter. Also, how did you guys like Big Time Gold? I found so funny!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Drake and Josh, and the rest the characters, but the plot and Henry **Mitchell.**

James sighed when sat down on the chair for dinner._"Why did Mom have to marry Mr. Dork and why did Mr. Dork have to have a son that is even dorkier?" _He laughed at his own joke and everyone looked at him weird. He blushed and continued eating what was on his plate.

"Well, Logan where do you go for school," asked Brooke, smiling. She already liked Logan already, even if they met over a year ago.

''I go to Palmwoods High(1). The teachers there are really excellent at teaching,"replied Logan, flashing Brooke his famous 1000-watt smile.

"Oh, that sounds fun," said James, in a bored tone. He didn't really care were Logan went to school. All he cared about was leaving this house, which is in four years, since he was only fourteen._"Why can't time come by faster?"_ he thought to himself.

"Well," Henry said in a powerful voice, scaring everybody in the room." Hortense and I going shopping together for clothes. Do you guys want to come?" He was to oblivious to the blush on his son's cheeks.

"Hortense? Is she a daughter that I have yet to know of," asked Brooke, looking at her new husband with a blank stare.

"No, that is Logan's real name and oops," Henry said, blurting out his son's darkest secret.

"Dad!" said Logan while James and Katie started laughing.

''Hortense?! That's a girl's name!" laughed James, Katie laughing even more.

"Well, at least my name isn't close to _Jamie_,"said Logan, smirking.

James sent him a glare and Logan sent him one back. After about a minute, a punch was thrown and two teenage boys were fighting on the floor.

**A/N: Oh, oh. What do you guys think is going to happen next? Also, thanks to the people who reviewed and favorited my story. Hugs to all! I love you, my little minions, I mean readers! ** **Until then, give some a pineapple!**


End file.
